


Heaven Knows

by hello_ponds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Bottom Harry, Demon!Louis, Drug Addict Harry, Drug Use, God - Freeform, M/M, Religion, Rock Star Harry, Top Louis, angel!louis, demon, fallen angel/demon AU?, struggling rock star i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_ponds/pseuds/hello_ponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows what Heavens like, knows the beauty of it all.. and yet he also knows the fiery depths of Hell. </p><p>The closest Harry's been to either of those places is when he snorts another line in the bathroom of a crowded club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this vine https://vine.co/v/Maeq5rvj6gY and suddenly two hours later I had an entire outline written. 
> 
> This is not in anyway what I think Heaven or God or Hell is like, it's merely fiction to me. 
> 
> This is just the prologue, I'm not sure how long it's going to be honestly.  
>  
> 
> talk to me on twitter: mommyharry

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

The bass line vertebrates throughout Louis’ chest. He idly thinks, for the hundredth time, about whether his heart, if it still beat, would be pumping in time with the music, or in time with the nameless red haired boy’s still beating one. Louis’ musings were brushed away as the boy ground his ass harder into Louis’ jean clad crotch. The boy isn’t Harry, no where close to the mahogany haired boy that Louis longs for, but he’ll have to do.

“Do you want to get out of here, babe?” Louis drawls into the boy’s ear, flicking his tongue out and tracing the shell of it, making the boy whimper out a “yes”, making Louis grin a smile fit for the cat who got the canary. Just like every other night Louis convinces his conquest to take them back to their flat, with the simple line that his is on the other side of town and a small chuckle as he thinks about what it really would be like if Louis took them back to his own place. They’d probably get sunburn.. among other things.

“y’gonna fuck me, Nate? Gonna make me scream?” That’s another thing, Louis never gives his own name, nor does he remember anyone else’s. Louis doesn’t even bother to respond, just covers the boys mouth with his hand - Louis doesn’t kiss, it’s far too intimate - and sets on to do what he does best, fucking the living daylights out of the nameless grey-eyed boy. Not nearly as pretty as Harry’s green eyes, Louis thinks scathingly, but again, it’ll have to do. 

And if after, when the boy is sated and sleeping, Louis presses his chest so close to the boys sweat covered back that he can almost pretend the boy’s heart beat is his own, no one has to know.

 

***

Louis leaves far before the boy wakes, throwing his clothes back on and slipping out the front door without making a sound, never to be heard from again. He walks the streets of London aimlessly for a few hours before stopping at his real destination. Harry’s flat. Louis leans against the building across the street, worn red bricks digging uncomfortably into his back, puffing silently at his cigarette.

The first night Louis let his feet carry him to this spot, he hadn't meant to. Louis knew very well the terms of his punishment and he didn't want to cause himself anymore pain and suffering than he's already been through. He hadn't meant to be on the street opposite the flat he's come so very familiar with, the flat that he knew every inch of without ever have stepped foot inside. 

The lights inside the flat are off, shades drawn, but Louis can imagine perfectly what’s going on inside. Considering he’s witnessed it basically first hand. Harry will be passed out on his sofa, looking far more innocent than he is. Soft breaths mingling with the voices coming from the TV, which he’s no doubt left on Comedy Central. Bowl and sandwich baggie of weed left sitting out on the coffee table, Harry always would face a bowl when he got home, to mellow himself out enough to sleep. Now, Louis thinks bitterly, it's probably more to try and fight off the want for another line of the fine white powder.

Louis remembers the night Harry first used cocaine. In fact, Louis probably remembers it more vividly than Harry himself does. Louis remembers everything Harry's done. Every single thing, significant or not, Louis remembers purely because it's Harry. Louis flicks his now finished cigarette butt and pushes off the wall, giving the still dim flat one last glance with dark eyes before disappearing into thin air.


End file.
